


I Think We'd Make a Good Team

by Rainbow820



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Earth- 772, Fantastic Five - Freeform, Free day, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019, What If Comic AU, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 08:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Everyone knows how it goes, Spider-Man breaks into the Baxter building and beats up the Fantastic Four before asking them to pay him to be on the team. He's turned down as the FF explains they're family and he can shove it. This launches a decade long solo career where eventually Spidey wins over the FF.But on another Earth, Earth 772 to be exact Sue Storm has a change of heart. On that Earth, Peter Parker joins the team and they become the Fantastic Five. This is my Earth 772 fic with a sprinkle of Spideytorch thrown in.





	I Think We'd Make a Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that's interested these comics start as the very first What If comic in 1977 and are followed by number 21, and then on the second volume of What If comics #1, #35, #36.

"This was a terrible plan thanks for the warning spidey sense" Peter Parker mumbles to himself as he bends backward to avoid fire that Johnny Storm shoots at him. Why did he break into their house again? Oh yeah, he wants money for Aunt May.

He ducks spider-sense blaring as rope misses him must have been the Invisible Girl. He lets spider-sense do the seeing and grabs her arms spinning her in a circle. Well, I'll just give her a whirl for her money, Peter thinks to himself snickering before he's in a circle of fire.

"That's it you animated insect! Fun's over" Johnny Storm shouts at him.

"Arachnid" Peter huffs to himself it really wasn't a hard distinction to make. He leaps out of the flames and dances around the fire shot at him as Johnny shouts for him to stay still. "Wouldn't wanna make it too easy for you torchy" he cheers back cartwheeling along the ceiling legs spreading to avoid the fire blast.

Reed Richards finally demands to know what he's there for so Peter explains himself now they'd listen. Maybe he should have knocked first.

"Rocks in his head", "Non-Profit", "All funds to science", "Isn't general motors," Peter hears them all jump to reject him at the same time. Geez, what's a guy gotta do to make a little money off punching bad guys in the face.

Ben Grimm happily reminds everyone that he's wanted by the police while Reed explains that all their money really does go to science.

"Who needs you guys anyways" Peter shouts behind him anger welling in his stomach rejection stinging behind the eyes as he swings out the window muttering to himself about making them look like pikers.

Which doesn't exactly make sense but he's too angry to care what he's calling those lousy, good for nothing, loud-mouthed- "SPIDER-MAN WAIT" Sue Storm calls halting his thoughts and he swing. "COME BACK" she shouts again.

"Huh," he says to himself as he flips backward landing on the window sill. Sue backs up and he starts flirting with her, it's a nervous reaction leave him alone. They agree to hear him out and he sighs maybe they'd listen to him for real now.

"Go ahead Spider-Man" Sue encourages elbowing her brother who she knows is gonna say something dumb.

"I will be a hero no matter if you hire me or not it's just my job doesn't pay well and I need some extra cash because my aunt is really sick. I can't afford the hospital bills and her medication. All the money she has set aside will cover the regular bills for the rest of her life but not if she can't buy her heart pills" Peter explains and it feels weird telling them he has an aunt he didn't talk about his private life ever.

"Maybe we can afford him," Sue tells Reed who hums in thought.

"Send him packing Reed," Johnny says clearly still slighted about being beaten in a fight Peter thinks.

"His aunt" Sue begins.

"We can buy the medication he doesn't need to join the team" Ben offers.

"I don't want charity, I want to work for it. But this isn't much on a resume" Peter explains tapping the spider in the center of his chest.

"We could use some more raw power on the team" Reed begins and of course Ben and Johnny immediately take offense. He sighs going for the hose and thinks that Spidey could indeed rip the pipe Ben did off the wall and he saw how Spider-Man dodged the flames he was quicker than any of them on his feet.

Peter watches amused as Reed sprays Johnny with a hose and he thinks maybe this was a bad idea after all, "Maybe I should leave" he says to himself but Ben hears and agrees with him of course.

Ben then brings up the subject Peter had hoped wouldn't be a problem, "We don't even know who it is we'd be signing up" Ben counters and Sue agrees with Ben. Peter groans he was gonna have to do this, but it's for Aunt May. Anything for her, anything.

Ben then in what Peter can only assume is his nice mode threatens to rip the mask off. Sue counters saying if Peter wants to join he's gotta do it himself. Even Johnny says he'll go with that.

"If you're in- you're in all the way," Reed tells him. Peter sighs hands going to his face as he tells them but mostly himself that he doesn't trust just anybody, but they'll be his partners, even if it feels like he's ripping his face off becoming a new person he's got to trust them. He rips it off and Sue steps forward shock in her features she thought he would be scarred but no Spider-Man was the same age as Johnny who is grinning now.

Reed sees the fear in Spider-Man's eyes the hunching of his shoulders and reminds his girlfriend that there are many types of scars. "My name is Peter Parker, I live in Forrest Hills, I go to school at Midtown High, and my Aunt May needs help," he tells them quickly with no pause in-between his words. He was terrified to be standing in his Spidey suit without a mask. He literally told them it felt like ripping his face off.

Sue picks up on the same thing and tells him he can put the mask back on. She whips her phone out after he slides it back on and starts preparing a press segment for that night. "Johnny, leak it on twitter" she orders before leaving the room.

Reed Richards stands up and heads towards his supply room to get started on a new suit for Spidey. He pulls his phone out to call NASA, he has a teammate to exonerate first. Ben grumbles at Peter before walking off and Johnny is on his phone typing away a smirk on his face.

He pats Peter's shoulder and grins at him. "We'll get Spiderman a social media presence soon" Johnny assures him.

"There's a hyphen in there I know you forgot it," Peter says ignoring whatever else Johnny said.

"I was talking out loud how could have possibly, you what forget it. I have a gossip feed to provoke" Johnny scoffs walking away.

Peter wants to shout with joy at the press conference as Reed puts J.J.J in his place and then he would rather eat his own teeth than stand posing next to Jonah for one more minute. And to think if he'd not been called back by Sue he would have had to work more for that jackass.

They license Spider-Man so they get a cut of the royalties. Peter doesn’t like that and demands everything they don’t need to go to schools, homeless shelters, and hospitals.

Johnny is scrolling on his phone when Peter comes to the main room and he sets it down grinning at the fellow teenager.

“Hey, dude wanna come to see my cars?” Johnny asks and Peter nods a smile tugging at his lips.

Johnny takes Peter down to the garage and presents his babies. Peter looks impressed as Johnny goes over how he fixed them up.

He’s bragging and he likes attention sue him. Peter asks him questions no one ever does. What got him into cars, what it's like to be on a team, how to drive, etc.

"Wait you can't drive" Johnny asks and Peter shrugs.

"We could have never afforded a car and I swing everywhere," Peter tells him.

"Ok and I can fly but driving is nothing like it. I'll teach you don't worry" Johnny assures him patting his shoulder.

"Deal if you let me teach you how to fight" Peter offers. Johnny lights an arm on fire and raises his eyebrows at him.

"I am living flame and you're no Captain America" Johnny reminds him.

"I'm not but you can't fight for shit if you're not on fire. In fact, you all kind of suck without your powers. Let me help" Peter half begs him.

"Fine to the gym" Johnny sighs and Peter grins. He holds his fists up and Peter nods crouched low. Johnny goes to kick him in the face and his leg is yanked past Peter's head and all his weight slams into the ground and Peter is in the same spot. "Super strength, snot fair" Johnny wheezes out.

"I didn't even tense Johnny, your force your downfall. You'll literally never land a hit on me unless I'm sick, distracted, or purposefully not dodging. Which is usually so someone else doesn't get hit. I've got a built-in danger sense and all my senses are enhanced" Peter begins to tell him.

"I get it you're cool" Johnny sneers sitting up.

"I'm not, I'm hotter than the room we're in and you know that. You should be able to know where I am blindfolded. Just as I can hear and smell you if I'm blindfolded. Work with me hear torchy" Peter order and Johnny huffs closing his eyes.

He reaches inside himself for his own heat and then locks onto Peter's. He still can't hit the guy or dodge but he can block his forearms on fire. "Can we stop for the day" Johnny moans arms sore from being punched and kicked.

"One more very important thing," Peter says and leaps to the ceiling. Johnny watches as he falls flipping twice and landing on his knees. "You have fragile limbs and joints I want you to land like this" Peter grins doing it again and he lands foot out elbow down.

Johnny flies up and flames off going to flip but can't so he ends up in Peter's arms. His really ripped arms that make Johnny want to stay put. Sue shouts that the pizza is here so Peter sets him down with a smirk. He follows his new friend out to the table.

Where Reed presents Peter with two brand new suits made of unstable molecules. The original Spidey colors with the FF logo now with a five put on it and a blue version. Peter thanks him and digs right in. He asks so many questions about Unstable Molecules that Reed quickly realizes Peter Parker is a genius. That night he looks up the school records and can't believe it. Peter has the same test scores he did when he was in high school. Maybe Spider-Man was more than brute strength he had incredible brain power as well.

* * *

As it goes Aunt May is doing better while she doesn't worry about her bills and the hospital explained Spider-Man donated enough money to cover most of the bills of people including hers. May smiles as her nephew graduates from high school and he moves into the Baxter Building apparently they let interns stay and he was going to ESU and happy. That's all she ever wanted for him.

Peter lays on his new bed grinning as Johnny rushes in keys in hand. The Spidey-Mobile was complete. They end up stealing Reed's anti-gravity device and a ton of Ivan Kragoff's gorillas attack them and almost get away with the device.

"If you were a real intern you'd be fired" Reed mumbles to him and Spidey laughs sheepishly while Johnny doesn't seem to be bothered by the reprimand. They return to the Baxter Building even if Peter wanted to drift on the Bugle building Spidey and Jonah technically made their peace so he returns to the garage with Johnny.

"I had a lot of fun today and sorry for yelling," Johnny tells him and Peter shrugs.

"We have a lot of time to practice driving" Peter smiles at him and then his brain short circuits when Johnny kisses him.

Johnny pulls back wincing his face twisted into a frown. "Sorry did I totally misread this? God I'm so dumb" Johnny hisses to himself and Peter grabs his arm.

"You're not dumb Johnny. And no the kiss was fine I just wasn't expecting it" Peter assures him. It was rare but sometimes Johnny was so hard on himself and it breaks Peter's heart every time.

Johnny nods and grins as Peter leans in to kiss him this time. "This is great I always thought you were hot especially when you fight" Johnny grins and Peter laughs. They go upstairs where Reed sighs handing Sue ten bucks and Ben grumbles as well.

"Did you bet on us?" Peter wonders.

"I figured Johnny would make a move in less than six months I know my baby brother. Ben figured a year and Reed figured you two would need outside help" Sue reveals and watches Peter blush and Johnny beam proudly.

"Storm siblings for the win" Johnny cheers and they sit down for the movie. Johnny leans a head on Peter's shoulder and hums he could get used to this.

Falling in love with Johnny turns out to be as simple as knowing the sun will rise in the morning. It doesn't take long and Peter is so down for the ride. He is happy to fight alongside Johnny and watch his back before they tangle together on the couch to watch a movie.

Reed proposes to Sue and Johnny looks at Peter and smiles. He was gonna marry Spiderman, sorry Spider-Man, one day. Peter cheers and claps as Johnny kisses his cheek and they fall into bed love in the air.

Johnny traces a pattern on Peter's chest kissing his shoulder. "I love you" Peter breaths out like he can't believe he gets to.

"I love you too Peter" Johnny laughs and curls up with him warming his cold-blooded lover up. Reed declares days later that they must go fight Ivan Kragoff the guy who ruined the spidey-mobile outing.

Sue has to stay behind and Peter feels like it should be him as the newcomer but Sue kisses his cheek and orders him to look out for Johnny. Even if she does resent Reed's decision as she listens to them joke and fight space apes.

She gets distracted hearing a voice a familiar voice, no it can't be, Namor? She follows it and demands to know what his plan is but she's knocked out by whatever it is he's holding.

The team fights for Sue and Johnny flips to ground when he loses his flames just like Peter taught him. Sue is freed and they work out that Namor's been mind-controlled by the puppet master. Alls well that ends well and the team can go home Peter grins reaching for Johnny to hug him. "I CHOOSE NAMOR" Sue shouts and Peter jolts as Johnny lights on fire that wasn't right. Why was that even a choice? She just got engaged to Reed what the fuck is going on.

Reed talks Johnny down from attacking Namor and Peter is in shock he doesn't even have a witty one-liner ready. Johnny assures Peter it wasn't his fault and returns to the surface with him.

Peter carries Johnny to their room leaving Reed to himself as Ben goes to clobber whatever he feels like. Johnny kisses Peter like his life depends on it but his lover pulls away lying him down. "You need to sleep Johnny. We have all the time in the world to be together. But your sister just left, you need to relax" Peter whispers and massages his back.

Johnny falls asleep in Peter's arms his best friend and lover was here and still on the team. They'd get Sue back another day, but tonight he'll sleep in Peter's arms and know he's safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one. I might continue this one because the world is so much fun and I literally only went off the first comic this AU appears in. Happy SpiderTorch Week and I can't wait till next year to do it again. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
